As the hanging scaffold in a construction shaft system is lowered with the construction progress, the distance from the hanging scaffold to the shaft mouth increases gradually, the operating conditions become more complex, and the ambient environment of the hanging scaffold is very damp. To detect the suspension force of the hanging scaffold, if a tension sensor is added at the joint between the guide rope and the hanging scaffold, the guide rope has to be removed first, and the tension sensor must meet dust-proof and water-proof requirements. However, since the hanging scaffold is at a deep position in the shaft after a construction period, high tension exists on the guide rope, resulting in high torque on the guide rope; consequently, when the guide rope is removed, it will twist violently and may cause injuries to the workers, and the hanging scaffold may also twist owing to stress imbalance. In addition, to adopt the method that detects the tension on a guide rope by a tension sensor, the tension sensor must be connected to the guide rope or between the guide rope and the hanging scaffold at the early stage of shaft construction; however, in that case, it is difficult to transfer the sensor signal from the down-hole area to the shaft mouth. Besides the method that utilizes a tension sensor, other steel wire rope detection devices mainly include devices that are clamped on the steel wire rope and measure the tension indirectly by measuring the lateral force or the longitudinal strain of the steel wire rope. The former method directs at the tension on a thin steel wire rope, but for a thick suspension rope or guide rope of a hanging scaffold in a construction shaft, due to the short distance and high rigidity, such method has problems that the lateral pressing force is too high and the measurement is inaccurate; in addition, the steel wire rope may be injured owing to the excessive reversed bending. The latter method requires a set of wireless node transmission devices to measure the tension on a steel wire rope of a hoisting system, causing a challenge in terms of the detection cost.